Sergeants Daughter: Who I am
by Jumbled Creations
Summary: Everyone wants to know who they are, where they came from, who their parents are. 13-year-old Erin Voight wants to know the same things about her absent mother Bunny, but her father Hank doesn't want her to and he keeps that part of her life hidden from her. But Erin follows her own mind and has never taken no for an answer. So what happens when Erin goes looking for her answers?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Chicago PD fanfic, so please be nice. I love watching the show so I decided to write a fanfic about it. Hank and Erin's relationship is my favorite part, and I love the father-daughter dynamic.**

Thirteen year old Erin Voight was in her room, laying on her bed with a notebook opened up in front of her. She was busying working on her homework, which seemed to be frustrating her at the moment. Glancing over, she looked at her friend Kim's notebook.

"So what did you get for number 8?" Erin asked. Kim looked in her notebook, "Um, hundred forty-seven" she answered.

"Ugh, I came up with two hundred thirty-eight." Erin sighed and fell back into her pillows. "I hate math."

"Me too." Kim agreed.

The two girls continued for the next few minutes to work on their homework. It was quiet until Kim awkwardly glanced up at Erin. "So, um, did you see Adam in biology this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah." Erin answered nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah. I did too" She said quickly. Erin looked up and gave her friend a suspicious look. "Why?"

A blush started to appear on Kim's face. "No reason."

"Kim?" Erin pressed. "Oh-You like him! You like Ruzek" she gasped.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No! I don't" Kim defended, though she did it rather badly. "I don't like Adam, honest!"

"You're lying" Erin giggled.

"Na-huh!" Kim said, her face blushing red. Erin continued to laugh. "Erin!" She exclaimed, grabbing the nearest pillow and chucking it at her.

"What?!" Erin smiled a devious smile. "You love Adam Ruzek!"

Kim narrowed her eyes at her. "Well I know that you like Jay Halstead" she countered. Erin immediately stopped. "No I don't!"

"Yeah you do" and it was Kim's turn to now laugh at the blush that rose on Erin's face.

Erin kicked Kim in the leg. "Let's just get back to our homework, ok?" She didn't want to stay on this subject anymore. At thirteen, it was weird and awkward to talk about boys. It was definitely something that she didn't like to talk about. Though she did like Jay.

"ERIN, DINNER!" Erin heard her mom call. Erin sighed and closed her book. Kim did the same. "I should get going. My grandparents are going over tonight; and blah, blah, blah!" Kim rolled her eyes. Erin laughed and got up from her bed. As the two girls started to walk out of the room, Kim stopped and looked at a picture that was on Erin's dresser.

"Oh hey, you got that picture framed. That was like the best day of my life!" Kim smiled. It was a picture of the two girls in a squad car. District 21 had held a family day the past summer. Hank and Camille had taken Erin and Justin, of course with Hank being on the unit; and Kim had tagged along with. The picture was of Erin and Kim in the front seat of the squad car, with Justin in the back pretending to have been arrested.

"Yeah" Erin agreed, then began to laugh. "It was great how we got to handcuff Justin and throw him in the car! Too bad we had to un-cuff him." Erin loved her little brother and was protective over him as any older sister would be; but man, he could be annoying.

Kim arched one eyebrow and gave her a grin. "Doesn't your dad have an extra pair around here?"

"Burgess!" Erin laughed, pushing her friend.

"Voight!" Kim retaliated, doing the same.

The two girls laughed for a minute before turning their attention back to the picture. "Wow" Kim stated amazed, "Justin looks just like your mom."

"I know, it's kinda creepy" Erin chuckled. Kim giggled and then looked at Erin seriously.

"What?"

"It's just, I'm trying to figure out who you look like. You don't look like your dad or your mom." Kim observed.

"Well Kim, you know the story with that" Erin stated. Kim knew everything about her. The two had become friends in kindergarten when Erin stood up for her. Kim had been getting picked on at recess and Erin just happened to be by the same slide. The five year old watched as the boy picked on Kim and after a few minutes, she'd had enough. Her daddy had taught her to stand up for people. So going over to that boy, Erin pushed him to the ground, yelling "You leave Kim alone or you're gonna deal with ME! And my daddy can arrest you TOO!"

The girls became friends that day and had been inseparable since. And when Erin got home that night, her dad smiled with pride at his little girl.

"So you've really never met your real mom?" Kim asked, looking at the picture.

Erin shook her head, "Nope."

"Wow!" Kim placed the picture frame back on the dresser. She turned and looked at Erin, "Do you know anything about her?"

"No, nothing. All my parents has ever said was that she left when I was a baby." Erin said.

"Have you ever asked your dad about her?" Kim asked.

"Not really" Erin answered honestly. Truth be told, she never really cared about her biological mother. Yeah she had wondered from time to time, but it never really mattered to her.

"Well, all I know is that if I didn't live with my mom, I would want to know about her and know about everything that happened" Kim stated. She left it at that as she left room.

Camille was standing at the bottom of the steps, getting ready to call her daughter again when the girls finally made their way down the steps. "Oh, I was just getting ready to call for you again." Camille smiled at Erin, then she turned her attention to Kim, "Hi Kim."

"Hello Mrs. Voight" Kim said politely.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Kim, how many times do I have to say that you can call me Camille" she smiled. Camille had known the little girl close to eight years now.

"Oh sorry" Kim said meekly.

"So what were you girls doing?"

"Homework!" Both Erin and Kim answered in the same disgusted tone. Camille laughed. "Oh, that dreaded subject, huh?"

"Yes, and we had a huge test in Mr. Adams's class yesterday and he loaded us with homework today." Erin said with as much injustice as she could. "You'd think that we'd get one day off!"

"Well seventh grade's tough like that, kid" Camille said understandingly, as she tousled her daughter's hair. "But hopefully your favorite dinner can cheer you up." Erin smiled, "Pizza?!"

"Ah-huh." Camille confirmed, nodding her head. "Your dad's picking it up on his way home from getting Justin at baseball practice." She explained, then looked over at Kim. "Oh Kim, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thanks Mrs. Voight, but I can't" Kim said, forgetting Camille's earlier remarks. "My grandparents are coming over for dinner. I can basically tell you how the whole night will go. My mom will be crazy, going around the house trying to clean everything even though the house is spotless. And my grandpa is going to be complaining that my dad should've stayed in the family business, and that he could have provided better for us if he did" She rambled.

Both Camille and Erin were chuckling by Kim's rambling. "Oh well, I gotta go Erin. Pray for me" Kim pouted a little.

"I will. Bye Burgess" Erin said to her, as Kim opened the door.

Kim walked out the door. "Bye Voight."

"Bye Kimberly" Camille smiled, shutting the door. She turned back to Erin. "Why do you guys called each other by your last names?"

Erin shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "Dad does with his partner." She answered. "And when we're older, Kim and I are going to be partners. We already have it planned out, we're going to working in the same unit and everything!"

Camille rolled her eyes. She should have known. Erin was a mini Hank Voight. She had inherited everything from the man. The way she thought, the way she acted, and the quick temper she had. Erin had a lot of spunk and definitely had a mouth.

"So are you going to work in your dads unit?" Camille asked, handing her a pile of plates for the table.

"No!" She grabbed the plates from her mom, "I already have to listen to dad at home. Why would I want him to be my commanding officer at work?" She asked incredulously.

"My apologies" Camille said with a chuckle. Erin smiled and continued setting the table.

"So you and Kim rushed up stairs so fast I didn't even get to ask you how school was today?" Camille questioned. Erin slowly put a plate of the table. "Uh, well…it was ok"

"Erin" Camille read right through it. "Go get it"

Erin looked at her confused. "Get what?"

"The test that I need to sign." Camille answered point-blank, causing Erin's mouth to drop in shock. "B-but how…?"

Camille laughed, "Because I'm a mom. Now go grab it so I can sign it before you father gets home."

Erin nodded and went to retrieve the test. Grabbing it, she returned to her mom. "Mom, I'm sorry. Math is just so hard" Erin explained quickly when she saw her mom's face.

"Erin, this is the third test in a row" Camille scolded.

"I know, but I am trying" she defended. Camille looked at her and sighed. "Ok, Erin" she conceded, grabbing a pen to sign it. "But if you bring home one more failed test in this class, you're getting a tutor or some kind of help. You can't keep bring home these kind of grades." She threatened, signing it.

"Thank you" Erin smiled, taking the paper from her. "Um, you-your not going to tell dad, right?" she asked nervously.

"No." Camille assured, "Erin, they are just some things that Hank Voight doesn't need to know. This is one of them. Right now it's between you and me, but-" she stopped when she saw Erin smirk, "If you bring home another test like this, I will tell him. Understand?"

"Yes mom" Erin nodded. She turned and went to put the test back in her backpack, and as she was zipping the bag; the front door opened. Perfect timing!

"Cami, I'm home" Hank called out. "Justin, shoes and backpack in the closet" Erin heard him instructed to Justin. Her brother always forgot to put his stuff away.

Hank came into the kitchen, carrying a pizza box. "Hey Cami" he smiled, going over and giving his wife a kiss.

"Gross" Erin muttered under her breath. Old people kissing just grossed her out.

Hank and Camille turned their head towards her. Camille smiled, while Hank smirked. "What's gross about this?" he asked.

"Old people kissing" Erin answered, shivering. Hank and Camille both laughed. "You think we're old?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anyone over fifty is old" Erin put it simply.

Camille gave an outraged face, "I am not over fifty, young lady. I'm still in my thirties, thank you very much!"

"Still old to me" Erin shrugged, giving a mischievous smile.

Hank glanced over to Camille, "I guess we're old, Cam." He stated, his tone loving.

"Oh, I guess we are." She smiled, placing her hand behind his neck and giving him another kiss.

Hank in return dipped Camille back and gave her a kiss, as Justin came into the kitchen. "Eww, Gross!" The eight-year-old exclaimed. Hank smiled and Camille giggled. The best part of being parents was being able to gross your kids out.

"Cover your eyes Justin, this might get graphic" Erin warned. Both adults laughed again. "Ok, Hank" Camille cued, and Hank raised her back up.

"Hey bud, how was practice?" Camille asked to her son.

"It was great, mommy. My coach said that I'm one of his best players" Justin beamed.

"Well that's great, Justin" she smiled. Camille then grabbed the pizza box from off the counter and started walking towards the table, giving Erin a light swat to her bottom in the process. "And I am not old, young lady" Camille just wanted to put that out there.

Erin laughed and followed her to the table.

Dinner was a happy affair. Everyone talked about things that went on in their day. Camille insisted that every night the family come together for dinner. That's how she was raised and said that it helped strengthen the family bond.

"Oh, did I tell you that I talked with my mother today" Camille began. Hank grimaced a little. He wasn't particularly fond of his mother-in-law, but he put up with her for Camille.

Camille continued, "She said that she is wanting to come to Chicago and visit us. So we talked about dates she could come up."

"So when's grandma coming?" Justin asked.

Erin was happy to hear that her grandma was coming. She always spoiled her and Justin was stuff. But suddenly, the thought came to her that her grandma wasn't her real grandma. It was her mom's mom, so she technically wasn't blood related to her. She had another grandma on her biological mother's side that she didn't even know about. Heck, she didn't even know about her real mother.

Erin looked at her pizza, suddenly not hungry. Her mind was thinking about the conversation earlier, the one she had with Kim. Erin was beginning to seriously think about her biological mother. Who was she? Why didn't she know anything about her? Everyone knew about their biological parents, why didn't she?

Erin glanced up at her dad. "So um, what can you tell me about my mother, my biological mother" Erin asked. Hank questioned caught him by surprise. "What do you want to know about Bunny for?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Bunny?" Erin repeated confused. She'd never heard that name before.

"Barbara." He corrected. He didn't need Erin knowing her mother's street name. He didn't even want Erin to know about her at all. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't know." Erin shrugged, "I guess I just wanna know who she was. Why she left me?"

"Erin" Hank sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Especially in front of his other kid. "I already told you about all that."

"Not really!" Erin scoffed, "Dad you just said how she left when I was a baby, and that her name was Barbara."

"And that's all you need to know." Hank stated. There was no way that he was telling Erin more. He didn't want her to end up like Bunny. Hell would freeze over before that happened.

"Hank." Camille interjected softly. Her husband was being unreasonable and he knew it.

Erin huffed hotly. "I deserve to know more than that. I just want to know some stuff about her." She defended.

"Ok" Hank said softly, as softly as his grave voice would allow. "Look kid. One day when you're older, I'll tell you, ok. Everything you want to know."

"Dad, you're treating me like a kid!" Erin exclaimed. She was thirteen for crying out loud. That was practically an adult. "I'm old enough to know now."

Hank shook his head, "Not in my book."

"Well your book is wrong" Erin sassed, anger taking hold of her. "It's my right to know. She's my real mom."

"Erin" Hank warned. He wasn't liking the tone that his daughter was taking with him. "That's enough. The subjects closed. We'll talk about this later. "

Erin glared at him, stewing with anger. "Ugh!" she seethed, and standing up she pushed her chair back with force and started stomping out of the room. She knew better than to yell at her dad. It was better to walk away.

"Erin!" Hank called after her. He started getting up when Camille stopped him. "Henry!" she warned, giving him 'the look'.

"Camille"

"Hank, don't" Camille said, "You're being unreasonable and you know it. Let her go up to her room and be angry. If you go up there, you two are just going to get into a screaming match with each other and that won't help anything."

Hank took a deep breath after she had finished. Camille was right.

"Now sit down and finish eating. Justin is still sitting here" she smiled when she looked over at her son, "And I'm sure there more he wants to tell us more about his day, right Justin?"

Justin nodded, "Ah-huh daddy. I didn't even tell you what else my coach said" Hank smirked at his son. He didn't want Justin to know anything about what was going on with Erin. Just was eight and didn't need to know things like that.

* * *

The next day after school, Erin couldn't stop thinking about what Kim said. She had been stewing in her room after dinner last night and her anger hadn't dissipated. She hadn't been able to concentrate at school and her mind was fixated on it. When she had gotten home, she went up to her room with the intention of starting on her homework; but that didn't happened. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she desperately wanted to know who her mom was. She knew her dad wouldn't tell her, so she had the next option; finding out for herself.

She got off her bed, and walked out of her room. After tiptoeing down the stairs, did a quick search of the hallway as she quietly made her way to her dad's office. She knew her mom was outside in the yard and that her brother Justin was upstairs playing with his toy helicopter; so she knew that she had some time.

Erin put her hand on the door knob, but hesitated. It was a big rule in the Voight house that she and her brother were forbidden to go into her dad's office if he wasn't in there or if they didn't have special permission. Erin didn't know why the dumb rule was in place. It wasn't like a special field OP was going on in there!

But she needed to do this, she needed to know who her real mom was. She couldn't understand why her dad wouldn't give her the answers. It was stupid! Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob. She needed this answers and she was going to find them…

 **Some feedback for this story would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback. Keep it coming!

Here is the second chapter to this story. This will probably be a 3-4 chapter story. I don't know yet.

* * *

Erin turned the knob and walked inside. She went over to the desk and started opening the file drawers. If there was any information in this office; it would be in the file cabinet. Opening the drawers, Erin kept glancing over at the door. It was so unnerving being in her dad's office. She knew the rules of this house, and she was breaking a good one being in here.

Scanning through the files, Erin looked for anything that might pertain to herself. It there was anything that would have Bunny's information, she knew that her name would be attached to it.

 _Voight, Erin Lindsay –Custodian Rights_

Jackpot! Erin grabbed the file and opened it. She looked through strews of paperwork, most of which she could tell were from the courts. Finding an official piece of paper, Erin smiled. _State of Illinois – Birth Certificate_. She looked at the two names under her own. Of course there was _Henry William Voight_ in the father's line, but was she was concerned about was the mother's line.

 _Barbara Marie Fletcher._

Her biological mother's name was Barbara Fletcher? She'd heard the name Barbara but she'd never heard the last name. In the folder there was other paperwork.

 _Termination of Parental Rights – Barbara Fletcher_

 _Sole Custodian Rights – Henry Voight_

 _Legal Adoption of Erin Lindsay Voight—Camille R. Voight_

Erin threw that folder aside and started looking through the filing cabinet, she was on a mission to find an address. She had come up with the idea that morning that she was going to find her mother and meet her. Since her dad wasn't going to give her answers, she was going to get them herself. What was it about Bunny that her dad didn't want her to know about? It's not like the woman could be that bad!

She searched through the files and paperwork for the next ten minutes, coming up with nothing. Erin carefully put the files back where they were, making sure that it was left the way she found it. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, wondering what to do next. Glancing down at her watch, she noticed that it was almost four. Her dad would be getting home in an hour. Surely her mom would be in from the yard soon. She really couldn't look in this office anymore because she ran the risk of getting caught.

Well, at least she had found a name. Even if she hadn't found an address in here, she could do her own searching for that. She had a computer in her room and she knew that it was easy to find people on the internet. She'd just have to wait until tonight, when she was alone in her room and…

Buuzzz!

Erin quickly ducked as a something flew right past her head! "What the fuck?!" she exclaimed, her heart racing. Turning around, she saw that it was Justin's toy helicopter. She heard footsteps as Justin came running into the room.

"Is my helicopter in here?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Erin hissed.

Justin's eyes grew wide as he looked around the room. "Hey! What are you doing in daddy's office?!" Justin exclaimed loudly.

Erin sprang up from her seat and ran towards the door; peeking her head outside. She looked for her mom and gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see it. Good, the woman was still outside. She shut the office door and turned towards her brother.

"We're not supposed to be in here, Erin!" Justin stated, "You're going to be in so much trouble when daddy finds out."

"He's not going find out" Erin said, taking an intimidating stance over her younger brother.

"Yes he will, dad always finds out." Justin said, using his eight year old logic.

Erin took another step, "He's not going too, and you're not going to say anything!"

"I'm not going to lie to daddy, you know what happens if we lie."

"Justin, we're not going to lie!" Erin said. She started thinking about how to explain it to him. Justin was a little kid, he didn't understand things like she did. "We're just not going to tell him."

"No Erin, I'm going to lie!" Justin argued, starting to walk away. Erin grabbed his arm. "You're not saying anything, Justin."

"You can't tell me what to do! And I'm going to tell mom." He said, trying to escape his sister's grasp. But Erin held him tightly. "If you tell mom and dad, I'm telling them who really broke the basement window last Saturday" she threatened.

Justin's jaw dropped. "How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter." Erin stated. "But if you tell dad about me, I'm telling him about you. Understand?"

"Erin" Justin whined. Erin raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer.

Justin sighed. "Fine, I won't say anything." He finally conceded.

"Promise?" Erin held out her pinky finger. Justin's finger locked with hers, "Promise."

* * *

"Hey Hon" Camille smiled, turning around from the stove.

"Hey." Hank replied, his voice rough. He took off his coat and hung it on the hook after a long day of work. Camille look at him, reading his face. "Bad day?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered, shaking his head. "Some people don't know how to do their damn jobs in this city and on the Southside there was another homici-" he stopped, catching a glimpse of his son sitting at the table. "It was just a bad day." He rephrased. He didn't want his son knowing about all the bad in the world.

Camille gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, the day's over and hopefully dinner will cheer you up." She grabbed the pot on the stove and started walking towards to the table. "Want to call Erin? She's upstairs" she asked.

"Yeah." Hank walked over to the staircase. "ERIN. DINNER." He yelled.

"COMING" Erin yelled in reply. Hank turned to return to the table. Seconds later, Erin came running down the steps.

"Hey" she said, taking a seat at the table. The family of four then began to eat their dinner. Hank and Camille talk a little, then Hank brought the conversation over to his kids.

"So Erin, how was your day?" Hank asked.

Erin gave a shrug of her shoulder, "Fine" she mumbled. Hank shook his head. Teenagers! So he turned to Justin. "So, how was your day, kid?"

"It was awesome, Dad!" The eight year old exclaimed, "I practiced flying my helicopter!"

Hank smirked at his son, "Yeah, how'd that go?"

"It was ok. I started in the hallway and I flew it down the stairs; that was the hardest part, flying it down the stairs. Then I flew through the kitchen and it went right into your office, and it almost landed on Erin's head, but it crashed on the floor instead" Justin told.

Erin's eyes got wide as she heard her brother. _The damn kid just ratted her out!_

Hank turned his head and looked at Erin, his face serious and stern.

"I think it might be broken" Justin stated, finishing his story.

"You were in my office?" Hank questioned Erin, his voice raspy. A big rule he had for his children was to never go into his office. He had confidential police records and his computer in there that he didn't want them to mess up or touch. But the big thing he had in there was his handgun. Of course it was in a locked box and the gun had a safety lock on it; but safety was first in his house, and he didn't want Erin or Justin to touch it.

"Erin, I didn't see you in there. When did you go in there?" Camille questioned.

"When you were outside." Justin answered absentmindedly, not realizing what he was doing. "OW!" he yelped, as Erin kicked him from underneath the table.

"Shut Up!" she hissed.

"Erin!" Hank boomed.

Erin narrowed her eyes at Justin, "Well, Justin was the one that broke the basement window last week! He lied to you about it!" she revealed, pointing her finger at him.

"Erin." Justin whined, "We promised and I didn't say anything!"

"You just did" she said through gritted teeth.

"Did not!" he argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Erin. Justin. Stop it!" Camille scolded, trying to stop the fighting. But the two kids ignored her, continuing to fight.

"Did not!"

"Did to-"

"ENOUGH!" Hank barked out. Erin immediately froze. She knew that tone of her father's voice. It was the one he used when he was pissed off. He had hardened criminals shrink up in their chairs at that tone. Erin and Justin barely ever heard it.

After a few moments, Hank looked over at Justin. "After dinner, I want you to go upstairs to your room. You and I are going to have a discussion about lying, young man" he ordered.

Justin looked down and quietly nodded.

Hank then turned to Erin. "And you" he said, pointing his finger at her, "What were you doing in my office?"

"Um, you know, just looking at stuff" she said casually, once again; shrugging her shoulder.

"Looking at what-"Hank stopped, realizing what she had been looking for. "You were looking up Bunny, weren't you?" he questioned steely.

Suddenly getting defensive, Erin sassed, "What's it to you?"

"Excuse me?" he boomed. "Erin." Camille warned quietly.

"I'm serious. What's it to you if I look up stuff about my mother? It's not hurting you now is it?!" she sassed.

"HEY!" Hank fumed, his face full of anger. "You want to get mouthy with me, you can go to your room"

"Well sor-ry" She muttered insincerely.

Hank narrowed his eyes at her. His daughter was on thin ice. "Erin, I already told you; when you're older, I'll tell you about Bunny" He stated firmly, "But until then, this conversation is closed and I don't want to hear another word about it. Understood?"

Erin's eyes matched his own as she glared at him. Hank was getting more and more upset and angry at his daughter. He had more respect from his unit than what he was getting from his thirteen year old daughter right now. But he was not about to let Erin have the upper hand. "I said is that understood?!"

"You said I couldn't say another word about it." She sassed.

Hank's eyes hardened. "Erin, your room. Now" His voice grave.

"What! Why?" Erin questioned. She hadn't done anything!

"Because you're being mouthy and disrespectful. Now go." He pointed towards the stairs. Erin stared at her dad for a moment, her pride stopping her from getting up.

"Erin, now!"

"Fine!" Erin exclaimed, equally as hard-headed as her father. She stood up, pushed her chair back with force and left the kitchen. Hank and Camille heard as their daughter stomped up the stairs. Camille silently prayed that Erin would know better than to…

BANG! Erin's door slammed shut and began to rattle.

Camille winced. Nope, Erin was angry and definitely pushing it tonight.

"Hank." She warned, as she watched her husband slid his chair back. Hank glanced at her as he stood up. Camille knew that she couldn't stop Hank. Erin knew the rules of the house and she had this one coming.

Hank stormed up the stairs to his daughter's room. He didn't even knock as he went to open the door, only to discover that it was locked. Since when was there a lock on her door? He tried opening it again, this time realizing that something was blocking the door. "Erin, open the door!"

"Go away." She yelled, as she angrily sat on her bed.

"Erin, I'm not telling you again. Open the door." Hank said, his voice dangerously low.

Erin stared at the door, almost if she could see her father right through it. "No, go away. I don't want to talk to you!"

"Erin, open this door before I break it down! And then you'll lose it for a month." Hank threatened.

Erin quickly got off her bed. That wasn't an empty threat. She had lost her door a few months ago, it was when she decided to sneak out with Kim. Her dad had been less than pleased when he found them at one in the morning. So needless to say, Erin was grounded and had lost her door for a month.

Opening the door, Erin glared at him. "What?"

"You better watch your tone with me" Hank warned, stepping into her room. "And don't lock me out of this room!"

"It's my room" Erin argued.

"It's my house" Hank retorted, turning around to glare at her. "And it's my rules."

Erin couldn't resist rolling her eyes, as she sat down roughly on her bed. Hank took a deep breath. His daughter was sure walking a fine line tonight. Glaring at her, he leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms.

"What's with the attitude, kid?"

"I don't have an attitude!"

"Then what the hell was that downstairs?" he demanded, looking at her with hard eyes. "You know better than to slam your bedroom door and you sure as hell know better than to cop an attitude to me."

Erin glared right back at him. "Why can't you just tell me about my mother? I mean, I'm not a little kid, I have the right to know about her!" she hissed.

"I beg to differ." He scoffed, "First of all, you are a kid. My kid. And second of all, I'm your father and I make the decisions around here, not you. If I say you're not old enough to know about Bunny, then you're not. I don't have to justify my reasoning to my thirteen year old daughter, because I'm the parent."

That made Erin roll her eyes again. Such a stupid reason! Her dad was always pulling that 'I'm the parent' crap. She had the right to know about her own mother!

"Erin!" he yelled.

Erin looked down, she was definitely crossing the line tonight. And it was then that a lightbulb went off. She realized if she was going to meet Bunny in the near future, she had to play her cards right. She needed to make her dad think that she didn't care, that she wasn't concern with her biological mother anymore.

"Fine, I don't care anymore, ok? When you feel like I'm old enough that you want to talk to me about it, then I accept that."

Hank was questioning her change in behavior. Why had she just given up so easily? This wasn't Erin. Erin fought tooth and nail for what she wanted, and she never back down from anything. If she was passionate about something, she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in her way.

She was up to something; that was for sure. Hank read right through her act. "Erin, I'm telling you right now, don't go looking for Bunny."

For a millisecond, surprise and panic flashed through Erin's eyes. How did her dad know was she was planning? But she quickly recovered and her face went to confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I mean it" Hank stated, looking directly at Erin with a hard eyes. "Don't even try and test me on this, kid. Because I'm warning you Erin, that if you go looking up information or hell, even go looking for Bunny; you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Erin laid down and turned over on her side, ignoring her father. Some fear and panic started to course she body because that was exactly what she was planning on doing. "Fine, whatever! Can you just like, leave me alone?!"

"Fine." He said, walking towards the door. "And don't leave this room. You're grounded to your room for the night."

"What! Why?!" She sat up quickly and argued. She hadn't done anything!

"Because of that little show you gave us downstairs" he said, opening the door. Turning around, he looked right at her and said "And I meant what I said, Erin. Don't you dare keep pressing the issue about Bunny." And with that, he shut the door; leaving Erin sitting there.

"UGH!" she exclaimed, throwing the closest object, which happened to be one of her favorite CD's, at the door. Damn it! She hated being treated like a little kid, and she absolutely hated being a Sergeant's Daughter.

* * *

Erin opened the door to her locker. "Ok Kim, so you're covering for me, right?" Erin confirmed quickly. It was the next day at school and it was almost the end of the day. She had one more class left but she was going to skip it.

She had come up with the plan last night to visit her biological mother, Bunny, today after school. A quick google search got her the address and using a website for maps; she found the directions from her school. Erin knew that she needed to do this. She needed to meet her mother, and she had to do it today. Her dad was getting suspicious and she had to do this before he found out.

"Erin, why are you doing this again?"

Erin gave an aggravated sigh, "Because Kim, I need to meet my mother. My dad's telling me nothing and besides, you were the one who said I needed to know about her" Erin pointed out.

"Well, yeah" Kim admitted, "But I was saying to ask your dad about her. Not go behind his back and meet her yourself." Kim was a little afraid of Erin's dad. Yes, he was nice and all; but he was one father that you didn't want to piss off!

Erin grabbed her backpack and shut the door to her locker. "Kim, I have to do this! Now I just need you to cover for me next class, ok?"

"Ok" Kim finally conceded.

"Thank you" Erin then looked over her shoulder and saw Jay and Adam coming towards them. She and Kim were friends with the guys and had all been going to school together since kindergarten.

"Hey Erin" Jay grinned.

Erin nodded her head up at them, "Hey Jay. Adam."

"So what are you doing after school today?" Jay asked, leaning against the locker. Erin shrugged, "I don't know. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"I'm just busy" she answered. She didn't need to give him a reason. Yeah, Jay was her friend, but she didn't want him to know that she was skipping. He'd probably want to come with and follow her. Jay Halstead was just that way—overly protective.

At that moment the bell rang. Erin gave Kim a look and said, "Ok, well I gotta go." Then she started walking off.

"Erin, where are you going?" Jay asked. He knew her class schedule and the next class they had together. But Erin continued to walk, ignoring him.

"Erin?" he repeated, and as he started to go after her, Kim grabbed his arm. "Jay, just don't go after her. She doing something important, ok?"

"Ok." He sighed, as he watched Erin turned down the next hallway.

* * *

Erin held on to the straps of her backpack nervously. She driven through this part of city with her dad, but she'd never been in the Southside of Chicago by herself. She knew the limits that her parents set for her of the city; school, maybe some friends' houses and the corner of the local drugstore. That was it. Her dad would kill her if he knew that she was all the way down here.

Turning a corner, Erin continued walking the sidewalks. Being known as fearless, she didn't want to admit it that the Southside of the city scared her, but in all honesty; it did. With observed eyes, she watched as different people on the streets looked at her. On the corner of the opposite street, Erin saw two people together. She was smart, she knew what they were doing, what the one guy was selling.

She hitched a breath as she arrived at the address. It was a run-down apartment building with different garbage littered outside by the door. Walking up to the door, Erin looked at the worn out list of residents. Scrolling down the list, she found it; Barbara Fletcher, Apt. 34. _'It's her'_ she thought. Glancing up at the building, she swallowed hard. _'It's now or never!'_

Her heart was racing as she opened the apartment building door. She knew that this was a rough part of town when you didn't even have to get buzzed into the building. Erin had visited different friend's apartments in the city where you had to be buzzed in, or even have to be personally let it. Opening the door, she stepped inside. It wasn't the most pleasant smell that welcomed her. The building smelt old and musty. So she started walking down the hallway as nerves began to overtake her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Erin froze! She knew that voice. Oh Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

Erin's eyes got wide and her breathing quickened. Oh shit! She was in so much trouble. She turned around and saw that her dad was leaning against the hallway wall, his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Erin had never seen that expression before, and to be honest; it scared her.

"Um…Dad, I, I can explain!" Erin spoke quickly.

Hank scoffed and strode towards her. "I'd like to see you try." he stated, as he wrapped his fingers around her upper arm. He pulled her towards the entrance and opened the door.

She didn't dare make a sound as she was lead outside by her father. She saw that they were heading to his car, which was parked right outside of the apartment complex. How had she not seen it when she was walking inside? It was right there!

Hank opened the passenger side door and guided her inside the car. Erin was silent as she placed her backpack on the floor and then put her seatbelt on. Her dad seemed pissed.

It was quiet in the car as Hank put the engine into drive.

He couldn't believe his daughter would come all the way down to the Southside of Chicago. She knew better! The thought of her being in this part of town alone made his stomach twist. His daughter could have been raped, mugged, kidnapped!

"Honestly Erin, what the hell were you thinking?" Hank asked exasperated. He was getting real sick and tired of his daughter's attitude and behavior lately.

Erin crossed her arms over her chest looking like a petulant child. Her worry and guilt was suddenly replaced with anger. After-all, her first natural defense was fight. "Well maybe I was thinking that since you won't tell me anything, that I had to find out on my own!" she mouthed.

Hank turned his attention off the road and glared momentarily at his way-ward daughter. "You really want to get mouthy at me right now?!" he yelled.

"Why not?" Erin sassed with a shrug of her shoulders. Hank gripped the steering wheel and turned his attention back to the road. His daughter was in for it when they got home with the way she was acting.

"How'd you find me anyways?" Erin inquired angrily.

Hank shook his head. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to ask him that. "You know that school you go to—they call your mom and I when you decide to skip your classes"

Shit. She forgot about that detail. But it didn't matter right now. Her teenage mind was clouded with anger and injustice. She wasn't even thinking about all the trouble she was in.

Hank pulled up in the drive-way and as soon as the car was in park, Erin grabbed her backpack and slammed the car door shut. She was pissed! She was mad at everything. She was angry with her life. She was _this close_ to meeting her biological mother but her dad just had to be there! Why wouldn't he tell her anything? In her mind, he was just being that overly-protective Hank Voight crap. She was 13-years-old; that was old enough to know things!

Erin stormed up the side-walk and opened the front door, as Hank was trailing behind her. As soon as the door banged open, Camille was up on her feet from the living room. "Erin! Oh god, are you ok? Where were yo-" Her voice trailed off as her daughter brushed right past her and up the stairs.

"ERIN!" Hank yelled, as he came inside, closing the door behind him. "Erin Lindsay, get your ass down here. Now!" he yelled, but all he got in response was a slammed door.

He turned back to Camille.

"Where was she?" Camille asked. She'd had been the one to inform Hank when she got the phone call from Erin's school.

"She was at Bunny's apartment, on the Southside of the city." He answered. Camille's face fell. "Oh' Hank. Did she see Bunny?"

"No, I caught her right as she was walking inside the building."

"What the heck was she thinking?" Camille muttered.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Hank stated, his voice raspy and full of anger; as he started walking towards the stairs. "With the way that kid was acting, she going to find herself-"

"Henry Voight!" Camille moved quickly and caught his arm before he took one step up the stairs.

"Cami!"

"Now don't 'Cami' me" She warned, looking at her husband with hard eyes. "You are _not_ going to go up there and laying into that child and start yelling at her."

Hank sighed in frustration. "Camille, she knew better than to skip school and go to that part of Chicago. And she sure as hell knew better than to go looking for Bunny, after I told her last night not too!"

"I know that, Hank." She agreed, then she gently tugged on his arm. "Come sit in the kitchen with me and calm down…Come. On."

Hank followed her. There was something about his wife's tone that he didn't want to disagree with her. Camille might be soft-spoken and slow to anger, but she was also determined. And there was a side of her that even Hank didn't want to mess with.

They each took a seat at the table, and Camille waited until she met her husband's eyes. "Hank, I know that you're upset and frustrated with Erin, as am I; but you also have to look at it from her point of view" she pointed out.

Hank furrowed his brow, "What point of view?"

"Hank, she is thirteen, okay? She's trying to figure out who she is, and she has all the irrational emotions and logic that being a teenager girl brings. Erin has questions about her mother and she wants to know-"

"And she's not going to know anything about Bunny until she's older." Hank interrupted with finality in his tone.

"Why?" She challenged him.

"Because-well because I'm protecting her by not telling her." Hank exasperated. Erin was _his_ little girl, and he wanted to protect her from the harsh reality of life for as long as he could. Being a cop made him ever more aware of the dangers for teenage girls.

Camille sighed at her hard-headed husband. "Hon, I know you want to protect her but you're actually causing more problems by being so secretive about it. This is Erin were talking about. She's never taken no for an answer and if she wants something bad enough; she's going for it." She explained, then added "And she does have a point, she does have the right to know."

"Yeah, and she'll have that right when she's older." Hank differed. "And this way I'm protecting her from Bunny."

"Hank, I want to protect Erin from Bunny too. You forget that I know all about her and I even dealt with her a couple times. Remember when Erin was three?" she prompted. Hank sighed, "Yeah." He remember the time when Erin was a toddler and Bunny tried to take her when Camille and Erin were at the mall. It had been a hell of a fight in the court system too that year.

"But why not tell her some things now? What's it gonna hurt?" Camille countered, "I'm not saying to tell her the whole story, but at least answer her questions."

Hank leaned back in his chair. Damn, his wife had a point. He hated when that happened.

But he was still upset that she went to the Southside of Chicago. "So you're not mad at her for what she did today?" he asked her incredulously.

"Oh, I am very upset about what she did!" Camille stated firmly, "And you can go up there and ground that little girl all you want; she knows better than to go to the Southside by herself. The thought of her being in that part of the city makes me sick" she shuddered at the thought. "But, you need to be more understanding about her feelings because right now you're being unreasonable, and I think you know it."

That was his wife Camille. Always pulling him back in line.

"Ok" he finally conceded. After a moment, he said "I'm gonna go up and talk with her." He then stood up.

"And you are going to be understanding, Hank Voight." Camille cautioned, giving him the 'look'.

"Yes, Camille Voight." He retaliated with a smirk.

He didn't even knock on Erin's door before he went in. He never knocked on his kids' doors when they were in trouble. This was his house, and a door was a privilege in his mind.

Erin's eye's flickered up as Hank entered the room. She was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard; knees tucked up by her chest.

Hank had a flashback to this exact image five years ago when Erin was 8. She had decided that she was going to be a detective for the day and was accompanied along with her little friends. The then eight-year-old went all the way down to the Chicago River. He and Camille had been worried sick when they couldn't find their daughter, but luckily his partner Alvin Olinsky was doing off-the-job patrol down by the pier. He spotted Erin and bought her safely back home. Erin was sitting in the exact position when Hank came up to her room that day.

But here he was now, starring at his thirteen year old daughter. It seemed easier to him back then when Erin was younger. But now he was faced with the uphill battle of dealing with a teenager for the next couple of years.

Hank went over sat on the edge of her bed. "What were you thinking, Erin? Skipping school and going all the way down to the damn Southside of Chicago?!"

"It's all your fault that I had to go down there! So don't get angry at me!" Erin attributed harshly.

"Excuse me?" Hank fumed. "How the hell is it my fault?!"

"Because you won't tell me anything!" She said.

Hank took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper. "Erin, I already told you-"

"Yeah, I know, you'll tell me when I'm older" Erin interrupted. "But I want to know why?!" she hissed, though her tough façade was beginning to break by the second. "I don't understand why won't you tell me anything about her?"

Though he didn't like the tone his daughter was taking with him, it was then that he realized that Camille had a point. He was originally going to wait until Erin was around sixteen to talk with her about Bunny, but now he realized that he was going to have to have this conversation with Erin now.

He stood up and went to Erin's side. "Move over."

"Why?" Erin questioned skeptically. She was confused by the change in his demeanor. She was half expecting him to yell at her.

"Do you always have to question me?" He asked rhetorically. Erin rolled her eyes and scooted over. Hank sat down on the bed next to her. "Ok Erin, ask me whatever questions you want."

Erin furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Any questions you have about your mother. I'll answer them right now, but I'm warning you Erin, if you start getting sassy with me, I'm done, and we can just talk about what you did today and your punishment." Hank said, laying it all out on the table.

"Uh, ok." Erin said, her voice calm. It was like the entire atmosphere in the room had changed in the last sixty seconds.

"Alright, so what do you want to know?"

Erin had think for a moment. She wasn't expecting her dad to answer her questions because he'd been telling her for the last for days that he wouldn't. "Um…so why did she give me up?" she asked.

"Well, she didn't exactly give you up right away. It was more of me taking you from her to protect you." He answered.

Erin rolled her eyes. Again with the protective crap!

"Erin." Hank warned.

"Ok, sorry" she apologized quickly. "Uh, so why did you have to protect me from Bunny?"

Hank sighed. What he was about to tell her was what he really didn't want her to know. But like Camille said, she had the right to know.

"Erin, your mother was an addict. And I'm not talking about a let's get stoned on a Friday night, I'm talking about an _Addict_. Alcoholism and hard-core drugs, and you know what I'm talking about because you went through that DARE program at your school. Heroin, crack, anything she could get her hands on." Hank described, "And I didn't want you to have a life with an addict. I couldn't even imagine you with Bunny, on the streets, living god knows where. You deserved better than that, Erin. I wanted better for you."

Erin was quiet as she took in the information. She wasn't surprised by this. She kinda expected it seeing the dirty apartment building where her mother lived. "So were you two married?" she asked.

"Nope. We briefly dated for about three weeks."

Erin's face turned to confusion. "Then how did you find out about me?"

Hank took a moment to answer that, wondering how much information to give his daughter. "I found out about you when Bunny was seven months pregnant. The details about that time aren't for your ears, but she did eventually relinquish her rights when you were a couple months old."

"And she's never seen me since?" Erin questioned. Hank shook his head. "Nope." He wasn't going to tell her about the time when she was 3. She didn't need to know about that.

"Do you have any more questions?" He asked. Erin shook her head. She really couldn't think of anymore.

"Erin, Bunny is a bad person, and she's connected with some really bad people and I have no idea if she's told those people about you. And that's why your mom and I have put up limits of this city for you, and that's why I don't want you going to the Southside." Hank explained, though he was giving his daughter a stern look.

Erin quickly down-casted her eyes.

"And you know better than to go in that part of town by yourself." He scolded.

"I'm sorry dad." She said, this time sincerely.

"Listen kid, I am your father and it's my job to protect you. I'm not always going to explain what I do or my reasoning for things and you're not always going to like me for that. And I know that sometimes I may seem like a hard-ass but Erin, I love you, and I would be devastated if something happened to you." He said as softly as he grave voice would allow. Erin looked up at him with a smile.

"You, Erin Lindsay Voight, are a pain in the ass. You are stubborn and determined and sassy, and you feel the need to question me about everything." Hank stated lovingly, putting his arm around his daughter. "But you are my kid, and I'll always protect you."

"I'm sorry, daddy, for what I did today" Erin said softly, as she turned and gave him a hug. Hank grinned and hugged his daughter back. It melted his heart when his daughter called him 'daddy'. It didn't happen that often nowadays.

It was a couple seconds before he spoke up, "But I'm afraid that sorry doesn't cut it this time, kid."

Erin grimaced, "So I take it I'm grounded?"

Hank sneered, "Oh yeah. You're grounded."

Erin sighed in discontentment as Hank continued "Two weeks. School, home, and if your mom can't pick you up, you'll be down at the department with me. And for the next month, you're not to leave the yard when you go outside to play."

"Why?" Erin questioned, though she knew that she should just accept the punishment. She was expecting the wrath of Hank Voight after this stunt.

"Because Erin, I trusted you." Hank said, "I trusted you by giving you limits of this city but you broke that trust, and now you get to deal with the consequences, which for you means not leaving the yard."

Erin pouted and crossed her arms, "But Justin gets more of freedom than that and he's eight." She whined.

"I wouldn't be copping an attitude right now if I were you" Hank warned, pointing his finger at her. "Originally I was going to do more than just ground you when I came up here, but you can thank your mom for that."

Erin's eyes got wide.

"Ah-huh." Hank nodded, then he turned to stand up. "Alright, I want you to stay in here until dinner, your mom or I will called you down." he stated.

"Okay." Erin conceded, even though she thought it was unfair.

"Erin, just remember everything I said, ok?" Hank said, looking at her. Erin glanced up and then nodded, "Okay."

Hank gave her a sad smile and with that, he left the room, leaving Erin to her own thoughts.

She sat there on the bed, picking at the purple nail-polish on her finger. Yeah, she was upset that she was grounded, but she knew that she deserved that. And with the whole Bunny thing, she was content for now. She wasn't gonna bring it up again for a long time…but maybe in a few months, when everything had cooled down; she'd go meet Bunny. But of course next time she'd be sneakier about it!

 **Ok, so that's that story. Hope you all liked it! I'm thinking about doing another story in this little world. Maybe one where Erin is younger, around 7 or 8. Tell me what you think and I would love some suggestions!**

 **~Please Review~**


End file.
